Nuit d'extase!
by Lea Michaelson
Summary: Nathalie Martin et Melissa McCall fantasme sur trois hommes de leurs entourages. Âme sensible s'abstenir le M n'est pas la pour rien.


Voici un petit délire qu'on a eu avec une amie (Cheruky), donc âmes sensible s'abstenir.

* * *

Melissa McCall et Nathalie Martin c'étaient retrouvé chez la seconde car leurs enfants était chez Derek Hale pour toute la nuit, la mère de la Banshee avait proposer une soirée entre femmes avec de alcool et la conversation avait fini par dévier sur les hommes de leurs petite « bande de parents d'enfants surnaturel ».

« Le shérif est plutôt mignon, il pourrait rivaliser avec Argent et Hale. » dit Nathalie

Car oui c'était bien de John Stilinski, Chris Argent et Peter Hale dont elles parlaient et sous l'effet de l'alcool Melissa fit une propositions à sa nouvelle amie.

« Et si on essayait de les avoir tout les trois ?

-Sa serait amusant, mais comment ? Chris et John sont assez coincer depuis la mort de leurs femmes et Peter, c'est Peter.

-Avec un peu d'alcool !

-L'alcool marche sur les loups ?

-Je demanderais un peu d'aide à Derek !

-Mais comment les inviter, John et Chris sa ira, mais Peter ?

-Il me doit toujours un rendez-vous. »

Les deux femmes préparèrent leurs coups, le lendemain Nathalie alla voir le shérif pour lui proposer le dîner.

« Bonjour Shérif ! » dit-elle en passant la tête dans le bureau.

« Nathalie entrez. Qu'es ce qui vous amène ?

-Je voulez vous inviter à un dîner.

-Un dîner?

-Oui avec tout les autres parents qui sont au courant du surnaturel ! » dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

« D'accord. Quand ?

-Vendredi 19h30 chez moi. Au revoir Shérif ! »

Et elle partit, de son coté Melissa devait s'occuper des deux autres hommes et elle eu de la chance le lendemain Chris et Allison Argent de présentèrent à elle car la jeune fille s'était blessé pendant l'entraînement Pendant qu'elle recousait Allison elle se lança.

« Au faîte Argent, vous êtes libre vendredi prochain ?

-Heu … Oui pourquoi ?

-Avec Nathalie, la mère de Lydia, on pensait faire un dîner avec tout les parents, avec vous compris.

-Je sais pas trop.

-Aller papa sa te tueras pas une soirée entre adulte. » lui disait Allison qui pensait surtout que si son père sortait elle pourrait inviter Isaac chez elle.

« Très bien, je viendrais.

-Donc vendredi à 19h30. »dit-elle au moment où elle fini le bandage de la chasseuse. « Et voilà c'est fait. »

Elle attendit le lundi pour s'occuper de Peter et aussi pour questionner Derek. Elle attendit que Peter aille chercher Malia au lycée comme tout les jours depuis qu'ils avaient décider d'essayé d'avoir une relation père/fille. Elle sonna et attendu que Derek vienne lui ouvrir, se qu'il fit rapidement.

« Melissa ? Scott n'est pas la !

-C'est pas pour lui que je suis la, mais pour ton oncle.

-Il est parti mais vous le savez ?

-Oui en faite il fallait d'abord que je te vois toi.

-Pour ?

-Y a-t-il un moyen pour que l'alcool est de l'effet sur un loup-garou ?

-Vous voulez soûler Peter ?

-Peut-être ?

-Je reviens ! » dit-il en rigolant dans sa barbe, car il avait imaginé Peter alcooliser, à la merci de Melissa McCall, se qui surpris la mère de Scott.

Il revient deux minute plus tard avec une petite bouteille qui contenait un concentré d'aconit.

« C'est un millilitre pour un litre, dans la bouteille, sa l'affaibliras et le mettra à votre merci mais il ne sentiras pas le goût surtout si c'est mélangé dans du vin, du whisky ou du bourbon. Mais rangeait le vite je l'entend qui arrive avec Malia. »

Elle rangea son petit trésor dans sa poche et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé à coté de Derek qui avait repris sa lecture puis Peter et Malia arrivèrent et furent étonné de la voir ici.

« Melissa qu'es que vous faites la ? » demanda Malia.

« Je suis venue voir ton père !

-Ah. » dit-elle en allant s'asseoir à la place de Melissa qui c'était levé et mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son cousin dont elle s'était rapproché et qui était devenu son confident.

« Donc tu voulais me voir pourquoi ?

-Avec la mère de Lydia on pensait t'inviter à un dîner de parents vu que … » elle montra Malia qui s'était redressé et Derek lui se demandait donc se que pouvais bien préparer les deux femmes pour avoir besoin de soûler son oncle.

« Il y aura qui ?

-Nathalie Martin, John Stilinski,Chris Argent et moi

-Je pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. »disait-il en allant rejoindre les deux autres et pour aider sa fille avec ces devoirs.

Donc elle décida d'utiliser sa dernière arme.

« Tu me dois toujours un rendez-vous vu que Stiles et Scott ont fais rater le premier.

-D'accord je viendrais !

-Vendredi, 19h30, chez Nathalie ! A plus. »

Et elle partit les deux cousins se retenaient de rire sur le canapé pendant se temps Melissa envoya un message à l'autre femme.

 _Melissa : Peter c'est fais._

 _Nathalie : Donc c'est bon on à les 3 vendredi rien que pour nous._ :D

 _Melissa : Et Derek ma donner se qui faut pour décoincer Peter._

 _Nathalie : Vivement Vendredi fait toi belle ma chérie car on les fera tomber c'est 3 là._

 _Melissa : Oui toit aussi._

Vendredi arriva et Nathalie avait fait un super repas mais devait trouver un moyen de mettre sa fille dehors.

« LYDIA DESCEND ! »

La jeune fille descendit en vitesse.

« Oui maman !

-Tu voudrais pas aller chez une ou un ami se soir ?

-Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

« Car j'ai des invités se soir. »

Ce fut à se moment la que quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Nathalie regarda sa montre et vit 18h45 et pria pour que ce ne soit pas un des hommes qui arrivait en avance mais se fut Melissa avec un sac habiller de ses vêtements de travaille.

« Je t'avais dit jolie pas travail !

-C'est dans le sac, je sors tu travail. Bonjour Lydia.

-Bonjour Madame McCall. Bon je vais chez Aiden alors. » elle remonta dans sa chambre pour ensuite redescendre avec un sac de vêtement et ses clés. « Au revoir. »

Les deux femmes montèrent dans la chambre de la propriétaire pour que Melissa puisse prendre une douche. Quand elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain elle était habillé d'une robe noir qui s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux avec une unique bretelle et fendu sur la jambe gauche alors que Nathalie portait une robe rouge qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous du genou attacher à l'arrière du cou et qui mettait sa poitrine en avant. Elles descendirent dans la cuisine, il était 19h25 et Nathalie devait réchauffer le repas pendant que Melissa sortait le vin mais aussi la bouteille de whisky au cas ou. Pour ensuite mettre un millilitre de se que Derek lui avait donné. Elle eu le temps d'aller ranger la fiole quand le premier arriva. Leurs hôte alla ouvrir pour tomber sur John, habiller d'une chemise blanche avec un jeans et une veste de costume, qui resta ébahis devant la femme qui se tenait devant lui.

« Nathalie vous êtes magnifique.

-Merci et tutoyons nous. »

Se fut le moment où Melissa arriva et il se stoppa une deuxième fois.

« Je prend sa comme un compliment. »

Il entra et alla au salon mais deux minute plus tard la sonnette resonna et se fut Melissa qui alla ouvrir pour tomber sur Peter qui lui portait un t-shirt blanc qui moulait parfaitement ses muscles et un jeans qui lui moulait aussi ses fesses et tout comme l'homme de loi avant lui il resta scotché devant la beauté des deux femmes et John fut surpris de voir Peter jusqu'à se rappeler que la petite-amie de son fils était la fille du loup-garou et enfin se fut Chris qui arriva portant une chemise bleu et un jean noir. Elles l'envoyèrent rejoindre les deux autres au salon pendant qu'elles leurs préparaient leurs verre de whisky.

Au salon se fut Peter qui lança la discutions.

« Comment vous vous êtes fais avoir ?

-Lydia tien de sa mère pour manipuler les hommes à sa guise c'est sur. » déclara John, dont les deux hommes qui connaissaient assez bien l'ami de leurs filles sourirent.

« Alison ma pousser à venir. Et toi Peter ?

-Je devais un rendez-vous à Melissa vu que Scott et Stiles ont foutu en l'air le premier et en plus elle me la demander devant Derek et Malia. »

Du coté des femmes elles préparèrent les trois verres en discutant.

« Qui s'occupe de chauffer qui ? »demandât la brune.

« Je m'occupe de John et toi de Peter c'est sur mais Chris on peu bien s'y mettre à deux. »

Elle revinrent vers eux et Melissa donna leurs verre à Chris et Peter en se penchant bien pour leurs montrer sa poitrine en expriment un sourire innocent pendant que Nathalie fit de même avant tendre son verre de vin à l'autre femme et de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil même si le canapé était assez grand pour eux cinq.

« Peter comment tu t'en sors avec ton nouveau rôle de père ? » commença Melissa en lui souriant.

« Ça va. On s'y fait tout les deux même si je pense que c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle m'appellera papa.

-Et avec Derek sa se passe bien ? » demanda John qui connaissait assez bien le neveu de l'autre homme.

« Plus que bien. On a l'impression qu'il se connaissent depuis toujours tout les deux. J'ai l'impression de me revoir avec ma sœur. »

Ils continuèrent de parler et les deux femmes leurs resservaient des verres jusqu'à qu'il passe à table, qui était une table ronde donc Nathalie se retrouva entre John et Chris alors que Mélissa était entre Peter et Chris. John et Peter avait tout deux le dos vers la cuisine. Pendant tout le repas les deux femme caressaient du bout de leurs pieds les jambes des hommes. Melissa fit même tomber sa fourchette par terre et en voulant se relever elle posa sa main sur la jambe de Chris mais très prêt de son aine se qui le paralysa un peu pendant une seconde, mais les deux femmes se levaient le plus souvent possible pour aller à la cuisine et à chaque fois elles passaient au plus proche de John ou Peter et en revenant elles passaient leurs mains sur leurs dos ou leurs épaules. Et pendant le repas elles continuaient de leurs servir des verres. A la fin du repas ils repassèrent au salon pour se regarder un film. Les hommes étaient plus libre, ils se mirent tous dans le canapé, Chris entre les deux femmes et John et Peter chaqu'un à un bout.

Mais les deux femmes ne regardaient pas le film car Nathalie avait poser sa tête sur l'épaule de John et la main sur la cuise de Chris et fessait de léger cercle, Melissa avait fait de même avec la tête sur l'épaule de Chris et la main sur Peter. Les trois hommes ne regarder pas non plus car a cause de l'alcool ils commencer a répondre donc John avait passer son bras autour de épaule de Nathalie tout comme Chris avec Melissa mais le chasseur avait aussi poser sa mains sur le genoux nu de leurs hôtesse. Alors que le loup-garou lui avait poser sa mains sur la cuise nu de la femme à ses coté. Pendant le film Melissa posa sa main sur celle de Peter et l'incita a monté plus haut pendant qu'elle tourné sa tête pour embraser le cou de Chris.

Le petit jeu continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Nathalie envoie un regard à l'autre femme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait passer au choses sérieuse. Melissa prit la main de Peter pendant que sa complice s'occuper des deux humains, pour ensuite les emmener jusqu'à la chambre parental. Melissa se retrouva à embrasser Peter pendant que Nathalie embrassait John avec Chris dans son dos qui lui embrassait le cou. Melissa poussa le loup-garou sur le lit et lui enleva son t-shirt pour laisser apparaître une fine musculature et Melissa en profita pour lécher chaque partie de son corps et quand elle se releva elle put voir que Peter avait les yeux bleu électrique.

Nathalie l'avait vu aussi et sa lui rappela une conversation de sa fille et de ses amies, Malia, Kira et Alison, sur le fait que c'était encore plus intense quand ils laissaient sortir leurs loup. Elle commença par aussi enlever les chemises des deux hommes et il n'avait rien a envier au loup-garou. Chris qui était toujours derrière elle commença à baisser la fermeture éclair de la robe qui tomba au pied de la femme qui la vit voler plus loin avec ses talons puis emmena les deux pour les asseoir à coté de Peter qui avait aussi retirer la robe de l'autre femme. Les hommes était plus quant pantalon et les femme en sous-vêtement de dentelle. Melissa fut la première a s'approchait des trois hommes pour aller se mettre à genou entre Peter et le Shérif pendant que Nathalie s'occuper d'Argent. Elles commencèrent toute deux a ouvrir leurs jeans pour ensuite leurs enlever et purent enfin voir qu'ils étaient tous exciter.

Nathalie enleva aussi son boxer au chasseur pour ensuite commencer a passer sa langue le long du sexe. De son coté Melissa avait juste poser ses mains sur les bosse et faisait de très léger cercle pour les faire languir mais ils ne restèrent pas inactifs Chris avait poser ses mains dans les cheveux de leurs hôte, Peter avait quand a lui passer ses mains sur la poitrine de la femme pendant que John passait les siennes dans le dos pour enlever le soutient-gorge de Melissa. Chris fit de même pour ensuite la faire remonter jusqu'à lui pour l'embraser et finir de lui enlever ses vêtements, puis elle vient se mettre à califourchon sur le basin de l'homme, tout en l'embrassant avec passion elle remua son bassin pour créé une friction entre leurs deux sexe.

Melissa se décida enfin de finir de déshabiller les deux autres hommes et pris leurs sexes a pleine mains, les crocs du loup-garou sortir se qui excita encore plus Melissa qui se mit a genoux entre les deux après avoir enlever son dernier vêtement et embrassa John pendant que Peter parcourait son corps de ses mains. Elle fini par se relever en même temps que Nathalie et les trois hommes les suivirent dans le mouvement elles se retrouvèrent entourer des trois hommes excitaient au possible, Peter respira quand même un peu pour pouvoir rétracter ses griffes et ces crocs mais garda ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux, les deux femmes se regardèrent et se libérèrent d'eux pour aller s'allonger sur le lit assez grand pour accueillir les cinq adultes. Se fut au tour des hommes de se regardaient. John fit le tour du lit pour se glisser a coté de Nathalie, Peter alla au bout du lit pour caresser leurs jambes et surtout remonter jusqu'à leurs centre de plaisir pendant que Chris se mit à l'opposer de John à coté de Melissa.

Pendant que Peter caressait de ses doigt l'endroit le plus sensible des deux femme pour les préparer à les accueillir un peu plus tard, il embrasait aussi leurs jambes. Chris et John s'occuper eux des généreuse poitrine offerte à leurs lèvres.

Melissa se sentant plus que prête et en voyant Peter si excité ouvrit enfin le bouche.

« Peter vient en moi. » gémit-elle.

Donc le loup viens se mettre au-dessus d'elle après qu'elle est fait remonter Chris pour se retrouver avec le sexe de celui entre les lèvres et de caressais son torse musclé par les année de chasse. Melissa fut surprise car Peter ne la ménagea pas et la prit d'un seul coup de bassin, Chris fit un sourire à son ancien ennemie car elle venait de resserrait les lèvres autour de lui, Peter passa les jambes de celle-ci autour de lui pour pouvoir se redresser et se tendre vers Chris qui vient l'embraser et il commença de grand coup de bassin. Pendant se temps John avait fait mettre Nathalie à quatre pattes sur le lit et commença par lui embraser la colonne vertébrale en remontant vers son cou avant de la pénétrer tout doucement lui suçotant le lobe de l'oreille.

Au bout d'un moment Chris s'enleva et alla embraser Nathalie. Peter avait relever Melissa pour qu'elle soit au dessus de lui. Chris et John se regardèrent et se sourirent pour se dire qu'ils venaient d'avoir la même idée donc John embrassa Chris avant de relâcher Nathalie qui alla d'elle même embrasser Melissa. John alla se placer derrière le plus vieux de Hale et lui fit relever les fesses, pendant qu'Argent se mit lui derrière Melissa et placer déjà un doigt devant l'entré vierge se qui fit sursauter la mère de Scott. Chris vient pénétré de sa mains libre devant l'entré chaude de l'autre femme et commença à préparer Melissa pendant se temps John fit de même avec le loup-garou mais qui au bout de quelque minute lui dit :

« John pas besoin je guérirais vite alors vient !

-D'accord mais te plein pas après mon petit loup. »

Il se présenta devant l'entré de l'homme qui posa ses mains sur les épaules du troisième homme se qui coinça Melissa entre les torse de Chris et Peter, Melissa passa un bras au tour du cou de chaqu'un.

« Chris !

-Oui ma belle ?

-Occupe toi un peu de Nathalie. »

John pénétra d'abord doucement mais Peter s recula d'un coup et s'agrippa à Chris, John passa ses bras au tour des hanches de Peter et commença de petit mouvement qui ne firent pas plaisir à Peter.

« John va plus vite. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas ma première fois. »

Il accéléra le mouvement se qui poussa encore plus Peter en Melissa. Pendant se temps Chris pris Nathalie sur lui qui s'empala d'un coup sec sur son sexe et commença a onduler des hanches pendant qu'il lui caressait les fesses, le dos et les seins. Du coté du trio, John se décida a enfin venir en Peter. Se retira pour venir s'allonger près de Chris et l'embraser.

Melissa se retira et vient allonger Peter de l'autre coté de Chris avant de venir susurrer à l'oreille de Nathalie.

« Je te laisse finir nôtre petit loup ?

-Avec plaisir, je fais pouvoir vérifier les dire de ma fille et ses amies sur les compétences des loup-garou. » dit-elle en souriant et en laissant sa place à son amie.

Elle alla vers Peter et avant de le prendre en elle lui dit :

« Laisse le loup s'exprimer. »

Peter laissa ses griffes et ses crocs sortir quand il fut en elle. Les deux femmes s'embrasser en allant et venant sur les sexes en elles. Quand Peter et Chris vinrent avec un grognement pour le loup-garou Nathalie et Melissa se levèrent pour aller se nettoyer puis revinrent pour trouver les trois hommes en sueur allonger sous la couette avec Chris au milieu. Donc Melissa alla se mettre entre Peter et Chris avec sa tête sur le torse de Peter et la mains de Chris dans la sienne et Nathalie vie de même avec John. Et ils s'endormirent tout les cinq dans le même lit.

Le lendemain Melissa se réveilla avec les trois hommes qui dormais toujours mais Nathalie n'était pas la. Elle se leva en se libérant des bras de Peter et sans les réveiller et trouva sa culotte puis pris le premier haut qu'elle trouva qui fut le t-shirt de Peter et elle descendit à la cuisine ou Nathalie l'attendait avec un café.

« Tien ! Les garçons dorment encore ?

-Oui a poing fermé, je crois qu'on les as bien claqué tout les trois. »

Se fut a se moment la que John descendit avec le sourire et habiller de son pantalon et de sa chemise, les deux femmes se demandèrent si ils allaient se rappeler mais quand John s'approcha de Nathalie qui était la plus proche de lui et l'embrassa elle furent sur que lui il se rappelait.

« Vous savez vous aviez pas besoin de me soûler pour m'avoir.

-C'est juste que toi et Chris on va a jamais vu avec d'autre femme depuis la mort de vos femmes. Tu veux un café ? »lui répondit Nathalie en le lésant s'installer sur le tabouret à coté de son amie.

« Volontiers !

-Ils dorment encore ?

-Chris prend une douche mais Peter oui.

-Le pauvre Peter. Vous m'avez surpris tout les trois. » dit Melissa en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle pour avoir l'odeur de Peter sur elle.

« Tu nous penser si coincer que sa ? » demanda Chris en arrivant dans la cuisine et tout comme John avait remis pantalon et chemise. « Peter est réveiller mais John je crois que tu ai aller un peu fort avec lui, il avait l'air d'avoir mal.

-Mon dos me fais mal. » déclara Peter en arrivant avec juste son jeans.

« Viens d'asseoir je connais le remède miracle. » lui dit Mélissa.

Peter se mit sur le tabouret et la femme passa ses mains sur son dos pour lui faire un massage qui le détendit, après sa il se retourna pour l'embraser et pendant que Nathalie fessait les café Chris s'était glisser derrière elle. Et se genre de petite soirée recommencer presque tout les vendredi.

* * *

Voila je fais aller me faire interner.

Je remercie Cheruky de me donner de tel idée. :D

Laisser moi un petit message et aller voir mon autre fic teen wolf "Petit voyage" mais aussi celle de Cheruky.

Merci!


End file.
